


MISSING: STARSKY'S RINGS

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	MISSING: STARSKY'S RINGS

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**MISSING: STARSKY'S RINGS**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**For Moni

 ****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >

  
  


****

**“Hutch! I’ve lost my rings!” Starsky sounded desperate.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Why are you so upset?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“My two best friends gave them to me, when I lived in New York.  
It’s about friendship, you know.”**

 ****

 ****

 **One week later…**

 ****

 ****

 **“Which hand?” Hutch stood in front of Starsky, his arms behind  
his back.**

 ****

 ****

 **“The left one for a leftie.” Starsky was curious.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Here you are.”**

 ****

 ****

 **Two rings, sparkling more than the lost ones, lay in Starsky’s hand.**

 ****

 ****

 **“Hutch…” Starsky was at a loss of words.**

 ****

 ****

 **“This is about friendship. Me and thee. A fresh start.” Hutch  
went to the kitchen to get two beers, whistling. **

****

****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
